iGo To My Brother's Camp
by mewmewlin
Summary: Freddie is upset when Camp Rock gives iCarly free passes to them to sponser it. Freddie James Grey also ends up in the same cabin as one of his old brothers Shane Grey... when his brothers Nate and Jason come to the camp later things really start
1. iDont Wanna Go

(Freddie POV)

I entered the house of my true love… Carly. Wow she looked hot today. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved v neck shirt and black pants. She was on the computer looking at online advertisements. Next to her was the thing I like to come to know as the Devil… Sam. She was the most evil living thing on the planet and she scared me deeply.

"Hey dork what's happening?" yelled Sam.

"I'm not a dork Sam!" I yelled

"Hah that was funny!"

"What?"

"You just said you weren't a dork. I'm never gonna get over that."

"Sam, be nice," said Carly. I walked over to the computer… I saw them open an email… OH NO! IT CAN'T BE!

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Sam, "We're going to camp rock!!!"

"I always wanted to go there but then my brother got kicked out," started Carly but got interrupted by Sam.

"Your brother went to Camp Rock?"

"Yeah, except for final jam instead of putting a song together he put the performers together."

"What do you mean?"

"He had a lot of glue and a lot of time."

"Wow…"

"We can't go," I yelled.

"Why not?!?!?" asked Sam, "I've been wanting to go since I was three."

"Then you and Carly can go. I'm not going."

"Fredward James Grey you are going and that's that!" yelled Carly. This will be the only time in my life I disagree with Carly.

"Sorry Carly. I can't… my mom doesn't like sleep away camps."

"Well she must like this one cuz she's the one who told us she would try to get us in."

Why must mom trust me with Shane?!!!

OH and incase you were wondering why they can't go… Shane Grey is my older brother. We hate each other… well I haven't seen him since I was 10… but he is such a jerk.

Shane and I would always fight and he was always mom's favorite just because he could sing. After Shane left mom was afraid to let me leave her sight. She always thought that was how Shane treated him. No way. Shane was very… well actually we were best friends. Then when he left he became a big jerk. Mom wouldn't let him come over but I have no idea why she would give him another chance. I could sing better than Shane could… I just didn't like to tell anyone. Shane one time was asked if he like iCarly and had no idea what they were talking about.

"Fine I'll go… goodness my mom would do anything to get me in that camp."

"Yeah!!!" Carly came up to me and made me give her a high five. Sam gave me an evil glare.

Sam read the rest of the email.

"Oh my god! We're sharing a cabin with Shane Grey!"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are," said Sam, "They are giving us a WiFi cabin and they won't give one unless Freddie comes for some stupid reason."

"Fine but I might kill Shane. I hate him."

"How?"

"He's hot," said Carly.

"He's a jerk. I hate him more than Sam."

"Sounds like you really mean it."

"I do I can't stand him and I wish that his parents had never had him… I feel sorry for his younger brother."

"I didn't know he had a younger brother. Isn't he from Seattle?"

"Yeah but has no idea what iCarly is."

"Oh big deal a lot of people don't."

I sighed as I walked out of Carly's apartment. If only my mom hadn't gone on that cruise for the next three months. I hate Shane. I hope he recognizes who I am and feel like an idiot.


	2. iThink Fredward is a geeky name

(Sam POV)

We arrived in Canada at 8 AM. Wow this camp was huge. Freddie seemed very down. I hated seeing Freddie down… yes I make fun of him but… I love him and I'm jealous of Carly. I haven't told anyone… not even Carly.

We walked in our cabin. Shane Grey was right there and didn't seem like he was happy to see us.

"Oh great losers," said Shane, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Excuse me!" yelled I, "We happen to be the losers from iCarly! We're sponsoring you on our web show moron!"

"Sam! Be nice," said Carly, "Sorry Shane… she isn't like normal girls."

"I don't really care what she's like," said Shane with an attitude, "What the hell is iCarly? Only an idiot would come up with a name like that!"

Freddie gave Shane an evil glare… way worse than the one he gives me. Something was going on between those two.

(Freddie POV)

"Excuse me Shane but I came up with that name!" I yelled, "Just because you are some stupid famous pop star doesn't mean that you can start stating your opinion like no one cares! Cuz you are just a pop star that needs a serious attitude change!"

Carly and Sam gave me a surprised look. Shane gave me a really surprised look.

"I'm… sorry," said Shane in a sad tone. Great now he's trying making me feel bad but it isn't working.

"Freddie you can't just tell someone that," said Carly.

"I can do whatever I want Carly," I said in an angry tone, "Shane you're just a…"

"Freddie stop!"

I looked into Shane's eyes… he was upset. I guess he just wasn't used to hearing this. Thank god he doesn't know I'm his brother.

Shane got over it two hours later. He started to look at my tech equipment.

"Wow you are serious geek," said Shane when he walked over to me as I was getting ready for our iCarly episode in 10 minutes, "I mean only a loser would know how to do this."

"Just like a loser would think you were actually a good singer. You are lucky I'm even letting you on this episode of iCarly I would just cut you out if it was up to me."

"Okay you know I know you don't like my attitude… but I don't like yours either."

"Sorry I'm too much of a loser to hear you!" I could tell Shane was getting aggravated. I picked up my camera and started taping for iCarly. Carly wouldn't let Shane leave no matter how many times he refused. Sam scared Shane so Shane was listening to her. It runs in the family to fear her.

"Hi I'm Sam!" yelled Sam.

"I'm Carly!" yelled Carly, "And today we are forcing a special guest to come on."

"Yet he doesn't wanna!"

"Too bad!!!!"

"Before we do though… you are probably wondering where we are taping from."

"For the rest of the summer you will be watching shows from Camp Rock!"

Sam hit the clapping button on the remote. They did a whole bunch of other funny stuff for about thirty minutes.

"So now for our special guest… SHANE GREY!!!!"

Shane walked into the camera shot like he didn't wanna be there.

"So are you gonna sing?" asked Carly.

"Not if you were dying," said Shane, being his usual jerk self. Carly let it slip by but Sam hit the 'booo' button on her remote.

"I think Shane needs serious attitude changing," said Sam, "Even more than are tech producer Fredward."

I gave Sam a hated look, "its Freddie. My mom may call me Fredward but I rather go by Freddie."

"It's just soooo funny that Fredward is even a name."

"Whatever Samantha!"

Sam gave me an evil look.

"Time is up!" yelled Carly, "See you next week!"

I shut off the camera and put my tech stuff back away.

"Its times like this you should be happy you have a name like Carly and Shane," said Carly.

"Fredward is such a goofy name," said Shane. I stuck my tongue out at him, "My brother's name is Fredward."

"I'm sure he hates you too," said Sam, "Just cuz your hot… doesn't mean you're loved. Isn't that right Freddie?!"

"Very funny Sam," I said sarcastically.

"Hey Freddie," said Carly, "Don't you have a brother named Shane?"

"Yeah why?" I asked acting like I had no clue where she was going with that question. Shane looked a little confused too… yet he wasn't really that bright.

"Shane… What was Fredward's middle name?"

"James," said Shane, "Where are you going with this?"

"Yeah Carly," I said in my angry voice.

"That's kinda weird…"

"How?" asked Shane.

"I'm going to the lake," I said.

"Freddie!" yelled Carly. I didn't turn around. Shane couldn't know who I was.


	3. Erika Theresa Samson Has Arrived!

I'm adding a new character people!!!

Name: Erika Theresa Samson

Age: 15

Birthday: December 19 1993

Hair: Jet Black, straight hair a little longer than her shoulders

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skin: Very tan (Kinda like Demi's Lovato's in the Don't Forget music video)

Hobbies: Singing, Performing, watching iCarly, obsessing over Connect Three (Mostly Nate), obsessing of small things. Sometimes the things she obsesses over are unimportant to other people but she doesn't let it get to her.

A little about her: She is very smart. She can be a dork sometimes but she is pretty much an all around person. She isn't that much into sports and she isn't competitive, but when it comes to singing, a new Erika comes out. Erika tends to fall in love easy. She had her first heart break at age 11 (I know, young). She wrote a song called, _I Can't Be The Real Me, _about it. It is pretty much about how she did all this stuff to impress a boy, stuff she wouldn't normally do, and in the end finds out that he was taken. At Camp Rock, she doesn't have many friends. This is because when all the classes at Camp Rock, most of the campers go out to have fun, talk to there friends, and escape everything by going wild. Erika stays in and writes songs about whatever she can think of. At her school, Erika has tons of friends. Camp Rock she is considered a misfit, but that doesn't bother her one bit. She gets all her sadness and angry out in music, and that's all that matters to her. She has been going to Camp Rock since she was 13.

To DemiLenaJonas (The girl who gave me the character): I know I changed her a little, but I hope you don't mind!

THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN FOR DemiLenaJonas CUZ SHE IS AMAZING!!! SOOOO WHEN YOU ARE READING THIS…. THINK OF THAT AWESOME PERSON!!!!

I'm guessing that was a little over the top but it is true, she does rock. Of course everyone rocks!!!  (That's why the camp is called Camp Rock. That way no one's self esteem is crushed. Otherwise the movie would have been called Camp Nate, Jason, and Shane Rock. I know this cuz I am a Jonas Brothers Xpert, mostly when it comes to Kevin)

(Freddie POV)

I arrived at the lake. It was about 8PM and the sun was setting. I was so angry at Shane right now. He is such…

I saw a girl sitting out by the edge of the lake. She was just staring at the moon.

"Hey," I said walking up to her.

"Hey what's up?" she asked in a perky tone.

"Nothing, I'm just mad at my brother."

"Hey," the girl said getting excited, "Oh my god your Freddie! Fredward James Grey! I idol you, well I kinda do."

"You do?"

"Yeah I love you soooo much!!! I know almost everything about you."

"Okay then…" I was a little weirded out but I felt flattered. I don't have many… obsessed fans.

"My name is Erika! I know who you are. What are you doing at Camp Rock?" she asked, knowing that I wasn't much of a singer. I actually was, I just hid it often.

"ICarly thing. It's getting promoted by Camp Rock."

"That's cool," she said with a smile.

"Not when your uncle owns the camp."

"OMG your uncle is brown… wait that would mean…"

"My brothers are Shane, Jason, and Nate," I finished annoyingly.

"You have to hook me up with Nate."

I looked at her to see if she was joking but she had pure meaning in her face. She seemed really down to earth.

"So why you at Camp Rock?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Cuz I'm awesome," she jokingly said. I laughed too. "No I'm here to sing, like most people"

I saw her guitar right next to her. I asked, "Can you play a song?"

"Sure…"

Then words started to come out of her mouth more beautiful than anything I had ever heard. I knew people said music touches people's heart but this was… wow.

_You have great hair,  
you have dreamy eyes,  
you love to sing songs,  
I used to sing along,  
you knew what I mean,  
but now you can't see._

_remember the good times,  
remember the bad,  
remember everything,  
if you have to get sad,  
why cant you see me,  
why wont you sing along,  
I thought that you loved me,  
but I guess I was wrong,  
I was wrong._

_it was really sad,  
what we went through,  
I am really mad,  
that it was with you,  
and I miss the way,  
you always say,  
you loved me,  
but look now,_

_remember the good times,  
remember the bad,  
remember everything,  
if you have to get sad,  
why cant you see me,  
why wont you sing along,  
I thought that you loved me,  
but I guess I was wrong,  
I was wrong._

_still as I wait in line,  
it gets longer every time,  
I wonder if you know I'm still in it,  
just know that I am,  
just know that I am,_

_remember the good times,  
remember the bad,  
remember everything,  
if you have to get sad,  
why cant you see me,  
why wont you sing along,  
I thought that you loved me,  
but I guess I was wrong,  
I was wrong_

_I remembered the good times,  
I remembered the bad,  
I remembered everything,  
I even got sad,  
why cant you see me,  
why wont you sing along,  
I thought that you loved me,  
but I guess I was wrong,  
I was wrong._

_I was wrong_

_I was wrong_

I started to clap when she was done. I could sing, but not that good.

"Oh my goodness," I said happily, "that was really good! What was it called?"

"'I Was Wrong'," She said with a smile her face as if I should have known… I should have.

"Could you do I a favor and not tell anyone I'm related to Connect Three?"

"Why not?"

"I really don't get along with Shane any more and I haven't seen any of them in years. I really don't want to cause any problems or get outta camp."

"They can do that?"

"Shane would find away."

"Oh… well I won't tell anyone!"

"Thank you!"


	4. iCan't Believe It's You

A/N Sam has known Freddie longer than Carly has in this story. Also sorry but this chapter kinda sucks but that's because it's mainly introducing Nate and Jason (who I love.)

Sam POV

I get it now. Shane has to be Freddie's brother! But why wouldn't he want him to know… wait a minute. If this is Freddie's brother, it means I met him before.

OMG this is the geeky looking freak that was Freddie's brother. Wow he changed. I remember when he used to have geeky glasses and everyone at school hated him! I do remember Nate. Nate was always the fun one to hang out with. He was my best friend before I met Carly. Jason was just kinda… annoying.

Ugh! Only a dumb person wouldn't have seen this. Well they don't really look alike I guess, and Shane Grey is a common name I guess. Oh well.

Wait he used to be scared of me! I remember now! I think I still have a geeky picture of him on my cell phone. I refuse to get rid of my phone cuz it is the most awesome cell phone that ever lived.

I started scrolling though pictures and then I found it. Oh my god I had to show Freddie this.

"Sam?" I heard a voice behind me, "Is that you?"

I looked behind me. "OH my god! Nate!"

"I bet you still can't beat me in a thumb wrestling match."

"Bring it on. You don't know what you gotten yourself into."

Carly then walked up. "You don't."

We played thumb war. I hurt his thumb so bad he actually let out a yell.

Shane was laughing behind me. "I actually think I don't hate you," he said to me. "I mean no one can beat my brother in thumb wrestling."

"That's the way it's done!" I gave Shane a high five. Perhaps he wasn't that bad after all.

"Ah!" yelled Jason outta no where, "You the girl that used to come over and destroy all my birdhouses! I still have nightmares."

"Wait a second!" yelled Shane, "Sam Pucket?" I nodded "I remember you! The one that used to torture my brother like you did with that other kid. You really scare me."

"I try my best but I'm not gonna hurt you."

"So how is Freddie back in Seattle?"

"He doesn't like you. And he really doesn't talk about you two."

"What?!" yelled Jason, "I was the one that read him bed time stories when he was first born! He is my favorite brother!"

"Thank you," said Nate sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" yelled Jason, not noticing Nate's sarcasm.

"Wait a minute," started Carly, "Your Freddie's brothers?"

"Yeah," all three said

I quickly whispered in her ear, "Don't let them know that our tech producer is Freddie."

"Oh my god!" yelled Jason, "You're Carly and Sam from iCarly!"

"Oh my goodness you are!" yelled Nate.

"Yep we are," said Carly.

"That's the web show that Shane loves but won't admit it!"

Shane made an embarrassed face, "I don't LOVE it. It's… ok."

"Dude you jump up and down whenever it's on," said Jason.

"So the hater actually likes the show."

"Ok I like it, but I can't stand your producer."

"Wow," started Carly, "You and Sam have a lot in common."

"Where is Freddie anyway?" asked Shane.

"Yeah Freddie is only thing Shane likes now," said Jason.

"Shut up!" yelled Shane.

"Well," started Nate, "You are always like 'when are we gonna go see our little brother' and 'I want to see Freddie again. He's like 15 now'"

"I don't sound like that!"

"Good impression," said Jason.

"I don't sound like that!"

Just then Freddie walked in. Everyone looked at him.

"Why are you all staring at me…? Sam what did you do?!?!?!"

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Oh my god your iCarly's producer guy! Shane hates you," yelled Jason.

"Dude!" yelled Shane, "You don't just treat people like that."

I saw Freddie roll his eyes.

"Dude you are an egotistic jerk," yelled Freddie, "All you care about is yourself. You don't care about anyone's feelings. You're a womanizer and abuse girls! You may be a good singer but that doesn't mean that you get everything you want."

"Maybe I am a jerk," said Shane, "I'm gonna leave now. I think I'm gonna get a new cabin."

He left the cabin. I couldn't believe what Freddie had said to Shane. He really doesn't like him. It's a really good thing Shane doesn't know he's his brother.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," started Nate, "but you can't say things like that the Shane. He may not appear to be but he is really sensitive. He always has been."

"Really?" said Freddie, "I would have thought it would have changed when he left me and became famous. Just like how you two did too!"

"Freddie?" asked Nate, "Fredward James Grey? Is that you? Wow you've gotten way taller. You look WAY different than you did before."

"Oh my goodness I missed you so much!" yelled Jason and hugged him.

"Wait a minute," said Freddie, "So you didn't change from fame?"

"Only Shane did," said Nate, "We just go along with it cuz he has a lot on his shoulders right now."

"We actually can't stand him," said Jason, "He just doesn't remember how fun it is to play music."

"I hate him now," said Freddie, "I never wanted to come here, but I'm happy to see you guys are still the same. I don't get how Hollywood could change you. I don't think it could."

"You would be very surprised," said Jason.

"Well it's getting late," said Nate, "I'm hitting the hay."

I knew that it was time for me to go to bed too. It was getting late. I could see that Shane was a lot better than everyone thinks. I don't think he is completely evil. I just think he is lost. I think I'm gonna try to help him… well there's a first for everything.


	5. iGet Along iThink Shane Needs To Change

Freddie POV

I looked at my clock when I woke up. Oh great it's 12:00 PM. I had 10 minutes till my first class. I quickly got dressed in two minutes. As soon as I ran out the door someone behind me said, "You do know classes don't start till tomorrow." Great I forgot! "What's your rush?"

I looked behind me and saw Shane smiling. I rolled my eyes and said, "Maybe I'm trying to get away from you."

"Listen Freddie," Shane started, "I want to tell you a story."

"Okay why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well I heard a girl sing today and she reminded me why I love music so much. You don't seem much different than me when I was your age."

"Shane I need to tell you something. I'm really…"

"Let me start first. I promise that I will let you say what you want to afterwards." I nodded my head. "When I was younger, I hated music. Then my little brother, who I called FredFred, don't ask why, changed my mind. My dad had died short after he was born. I used to sing him to sleep. I was only 4 years old. Up until he was ten and I was 14, we sang together every night. He triggered something inside me. He's why I love music so much. I'm now 19 and I'm going to be 20 soon. He's 15 now. My brothers always joke with me saying that he was the only thing I loved still and I would tell them to shut up. Well I thought about it, and they are right. He really is the only thing I care about. Oh well you don't wanna hear about that. Let me tell you…"

I couldn't believe Shane actually remembered who I was. I don't blame him for not recognizing me now… not many people know but when I was younger I used to have blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked nothing like I did now. My hair color changed to brown and my eyes turned green. Mom's original hair color is blonde and her eyes were green. Mom said after I turned 13, I looked like my dad.

"By the way," started Shane, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I had no right to do that."

I smiled and said, "I'm sorry too. I was way ruder than you."

"I deserved it though." Shane smiled one of his big smiles he used to smile at me.

"I think I like the girl that changed you."

"Well I hope I can find her. I have never heard anything like it before."

I smiled as Shane walked off… I would tell him who I was… but I'm kinda afraid. I mean I know we're cool now but… I just don't know if I should yet.

Nate POV

I was walking towards the lake. Besides teaching classes here I also had to get all the mail from the cabins and get them to the mail cabin or deliver them. Jason was SUPPOSED to help me but he saw a birdhouse and tried to see if it belonged to anyone. Man what is with him and bird houses.

I had just finished and the sun was setting. I used to come here to this lake every night when I went to camp here, but we had to stop going… the label said it wouldn't look good. Now with Shane's attitude this was what they wanted now.

I couldn't stand the record label. They are the reason why Shane is like this. Shane used to love to crack jokes and have a fun time. He used to be loved by everyone. Now all he cares about is what girl he is gonna dump next.

I don't know how Jason feels, but sometimes I just wanna scream about how bad Shane treats us. He treats me like a king compared to Jason though. Jason used to be a very quiet person until Shane became like this. Jason is exactly like what Shane used to be like, except Shane was a little nerdier. I think Jason really only acts the way he does to keep me happy. It doesn't help really but I just go along so he doesn't feel upset.

I know that Jason doesn't know this, but Shane looks up to him as an older brother. Heck I don't even think Shane knows he does. My personality is pretty much the same as Jason's old personality so I tend to observe things more clearly. Shane copies almost everything Jason does at one point. That includes the little things. Everyday at 12:00 noon Jason has an apple. I don't know why but he does. Right after Jason leaves, Shane will automatically grab an apple to eat to. He does it without even thinking about it. It's like you don't need to be reminded to brush your teeth. Shane following Jason doing anything is part of his day. He does it EVERY day.

Also if Jason tries to do a cool trick on stage, Shane is going to do it too. If you were to ask him why, he would have no idea what you were talking about. To me, it almost seems like Jason is what he wishes he could be. He tries to reach out to Jason more than he does to me. If Jason is angry, he will be there right away and Jason is usually the only one there for me. I'm okay with that though, because even though Shane is more caring to Jason, Shane treats Jason like crap a lot of times too, and when he does, Jason treats him the same way.

Shane and Jason get in a lot of fights, which almost all are started by Shane. They usually are small fights at first, but they always end up becoming huge fights with yelling and screaming. I hate to be around them when they fight cuz they say some really nasty things to each other. Things that I fear they may regret saying.

One of them takes actions though for what they say. It's not Jason. Jason has to be always right. Even though Shane is a jerk and the record label gives him anything he wants, Shane will admit when he's wrong. He doesn't care if he's right or not. He always says sorry to Jason, and Jason will always forgive him. I'm afraid that one day Jason won't forgive him, and Shane is A LOT more sensitive than he shows. He's also A LOT more sensitive than what Jason thinks. I share a room with him in our house in Hollywood. We have a bunk bed and I'm the top bunk. After every fight that Shane and Jason have and even some nights when they don't, Shane will cry himself to sleep that night. I have never told Jason that or let Shane know I am awake. Shane thinks I'm a heavy sleeper but I'm a really light sleeper.

I'm always afraid that Shane will do something bad to himself. I know that the record label is pushing him to lose weight. I just found this out earlier today when I heard him talking on the phone to the record label. I'm planning on talking to him about it tonight. I know it's going to end up in a fight but I need him to know that he can't be losing any weight. He is perfect the way he is and the stupid record label people are a bunch of bastiches. Usually I don't even talk to Shane. We don't usually try to get on each other's nerves but I have to but into this. I'm really afraid that Shane is gonna start becoming obsessive on the way he looks, besides his hair. Shane really only cares the way people think of him right now, but I'm afraid if he starts caring about what people think of the way he looks, that he could seriously get hurt.

"Hey!" shouted a woman's voice behind me, "What are you doing out here alone? It's like 9:30 PM."

Wow I had been sitting here a long time. Without turning around I said, "I have just been thinking and worrying about some stuff."

The girl sat down next to me. She seemed very happy and energetic, "Hi Nate! My name is Erika!"

She put her hand out. I shook it. I couldn't help but laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked without a smile leaving her face.

"I don't know," I replied, "You just seem to make me laugh."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked, again smiling.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your personality. You kinda remind me of Sha… an old friend of mine. His name isn't important."

"Thank you."

"Wait did you say Erika?"

"Yep! Erika Theresa Samson!"

"Oh I know who you are."

"YOU DO? OMJ THAT IS SOOOO AWESOME!!!! Wait how?"

"Well it could have something to do with Jason and I opening up fifty different fan letters from you a day."

"Just you and Jason? What about Shane?"

"You know how Shane is. He's a jerk. I'm always afraid he is going to hurt himself one time. He is really sensitive and he only cares about what people think about him. I'm afraid people are going to start judging the way he looks and Shane is really going to do what he can to make people judge him differently. Shane has a lot of insecurities. You can't tell anyone I told you this and what I'm about to tell you now! UNDERSTAND!"

"Of course!"

"Okay well, Shane has a personal journal he keeps. He writes in it every single day and he has ever since he was 14 and we became huge. About a month or two ago, I started to read it. The beginning is very interesting. When he turns 15 you can tell his jerkiness was coming. Around the time he had just turned 19, which was a little over 11 months ago; his writings became way more depressing. Then on June 2, 2010, exactly 26 days ago, the last line he wrote in his entry was…"

I stopped talking. I couldn't say anymore. I didn't want to tell her. Even thought I trust her more than anyone else, I just couldn't.

"Erika I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"I understand. I know Shane wouldn't want me to know either."

"Well it's late, we better get back. Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I think I would like that."

I smiled. I could tell our friendship was going to be a strong one.


End file.
